


I'm more than just a Zombie

by Harrypotterfan198



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrypotterfan198/pseuds/Harrypotterfan198
Summary: I'm more than just a Zombie. I'm a person too.





	I'm more than just a Zombie

I'm used to getting dirty looks. I'm used to feeling like I don't belong. So, when I start to see the perfect Seabrook people getting along with us, it's a bit... jarring.

 

If you didn't guess by now, then I don't know what else you think I'm talking about.

If you did guess right, then congrats, you realized I'm a Zombie.

I scoff. I guess your going to run away screaming while yelling, "Aaaah! Zombie!"

That's what everyone else does when they see me, I don't blame you for doing the same.

 

I sigh.

I wish...

I wish...just once...someone would stick around after they notice that I'm a Zombie.

That they would get to know me.

Yes. I'm a Zombie, but that's not all that I am.

I'm a person too.

I have feelings too.

 


End file.
